


Meaningless Words

by IcyDeath



Series: Solangelo Week [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Artisans, F/M, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Nico, Romance, Secret Admirer, Shy Will, Solangelo Week, quiet Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. At first, Nico thought it was a coincidence. He thought that someone just kept forgetting their tiny arts and crafts projects or maybe that it was just the usual littering around campus. But then it kept happening more and more, and only around him. He's getting suspicious.</p><p>And hey, look, it's that quiet blond kid again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaningless Words

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt for Day Three:** Artisans
> 
> It's sembreak! Here is the pomised continuation of the very late Solangelo ficlets! Thank you for you support! Everyone stay tuned for the other ficlets coming soon.

_"Does not everything depend on our interpretation of the silence around us?"_    
-Lawrence Durrell, Justine

 

"Ow!" Nico jumped up in surprise when he felt something tiny poking him when he sat down. He cursed lowly in his mother tongue, stepping back to get a good look.

It was a small, impressive-looking cross with black beads.

The dark-haired teen picked it up with a small scowl. He glared at the people who turned to him at his small outburst. Everyone immediately went back to what they were doing, pretending nothing happened.

"It's made of copper cloisonn enamel." A voice said from behind him said. Nico turned in surprise. Leo Valdez gave him a mischievous smile that made Nico's scowl darken.

"Did you put it on my seat?"

"What?" Leo said, eyes wide, "No!"

"Then how do you know what it's made of?"

The curly-haired senior made gestures with his hands, "Apollo's Crafts club is right next to the Hephaestus' metal melding club. They'd been talking about making small trinkets and accessories from copper cloisonn enamel and they wanted our opinion on it."

Nico frowned down at the tiny cross.

Leo's eyes narrowed, looking over the craftsmanship. "It looks pretty impressive. Hey, maybe one of them accidentally left it on your seat."

"Maybe." Nico wanted to throw it over his shoulder in annoyance.

As though sensing what he was about to do, Leo shook his head. "You should keep it. You never know, one of them might be looking for it. It looks like whoever made that had been working hard on it."

The dark-haired teen's conscience tugged at him. With a heavy put-upon sigh, Nico pocketed the tiny cross. Leo shot him a smile, patting him on the shoulder. Nico elbowed him in annoyance.

Before Leo could retaliate, their Italian teacher came in, ushering them back to their seats. "Okay, everyone back to their seats."

Just as Nico was about to sit down, a blond suddenly collided with his seat. The teen automatically caught him by the arm, catching him.

The blond blinked up at him in surprise. The dark-haired teen pulled him up to stand properly, he noticed the blond's bag was slightly open and there was a book called "Apollo" sticking out. Nico turned back to the boy, noticing he was still staring at him. His eyebrows rose in challenge, daring him to say something. The blond merely gave him a bright smile, pale blue eyes soft. Nico felt his own eyes grow wide at the expression.

The blond mimed him a silent thank you and went to his seat which was right in front of Nico's. The dark-haired teen stood there for a few seconds before their Italian teacher cleared her throat at him.

Nico shook his head and apologized, getting back to his own seat.

That was weird.

* * *

"Nico." A voice called him from behind. Nico turned expectantly and he was met with the thoughtful eyes of Annabeth Chase. As always, whenever Nico would see Percy Jackson's girlfriend, guilt and annoyance warred inside him. Guilt for using Annabeth as a shield for his crush on Percy and also for having a crush on Percy; and annoyance for feeling guilty when it's not like he could control liking the captain of the swim team back then. Besides, he'd moved on.

Nico inclined his head hesitantly.

The blonde gave him a small smile as though she could tell what he was thinking. Knowing her, she probably could. "You dropped something."

Nico's eyebrows rose in confusion when she held up a flat wooden carving of a pentacle.

"Uh, that's not-"

"And littering's not an acceptable reason." Annabeth tutted as she walked forward and dropped it into Nico's open hand.

"Uhm-"

"But good choice though." The blond said, looking at the charm she placed on Nico's palm, "A pentacle or pentalpha as known by the Greeks, is believed to have magical properties. Through the Middle Ages and Renaissance, the pentacle was commonly used as a charm against witches and demons."

"Oh… kay?"

Ananbeth gave him a look, "We were discussing it in History a few days ago, is that what gave you an idea to get one? Or make one? It seems well-made."

"I-"

"Annabeth!" A familiar voice made the two of them look up. Percy was waving wildly at the blonde. Annabeth rolled her eyes fondly while Nico immediately ducked his head.

"Seaweed brain probably got himself in trouble again." Annabeth huffed, "Anyway, I'll see you later, Nico."

"Yeah." The blonde walked away while the dark-haired teen tried to look around for a trash can to throw the pentacle or whatever into. When he found none he decided to try in the next hallway, but he couldn't help but glance back at Percy and Annabeth.

The captain of the swim team was happily talking to Annabeth about something or the other, but the blonde girl wasn't paying attention but was instead giving a calculating look at another blond who was fidgeting nervously by his locker.

Nico recognized the blond from his class. He wondered what he did to have Annabeth look at him like that. Realizing it was none of his business, Nico shook his head and pocketed the pentacle. The bell rang. He'll find the garbage can later, right now he had classes to go to.

Nico forgot all about the pentacle in his pocket.

* * *

Nico was starting to get suspicious of these hand-made charms and trinkets. At first he thought they were all just coincidences or some littering accident but-

The third time he encountered one was by finding one right in his hand.

He had been taking a nap right under the shade of huge oak tree on top of the small hill and when he woke up from a disturbing dream (nightmare), he realized there was something on his hand.

It was a flower made of straw, painted in purple, no bigger than a coin. Nico found himself staring at it, willing it to make sense.

The flower just sat innocently in his hand, not saying anything.

Confused but mostly annoyed and angry (especially from his dream), Nico got up, holding the flower tightly in his right hand. Was someone making fun of him? Was this someone mocking the fact that he was alone?

Nico wanted to throw the flower as far as he could but he needed it to ask around. Maybe someone saw something, or maybe they got glimpse of someone working on it.

He was so angry he didn't even apologize to the blond he'd bumped into on his way to the school building.

He didn't notice that it took awhile before the blond got up and left from where he'd fallen.

* * *

Nico was not in a good mood.

Not only did he fail to know the identity of the secret litterer ("Artisan," Piper argued, " _Your_  secret admirer Artisan." When Nico shot her a look, she just glared back at him. "You heard what Katie said, that handmade flower is supposed to be a gladiolus, which means  _strength of character_ ,  _conviction, and honor_  in flower speak!" She gestured wildly, "Clearly, someone has it bad for you!") he also lost something very important to him and he just noticed it  _now_.

Nico's hands were fisted in his  _empty_  pocket jeans.

The small Hades action figure from his old mythomagic set which Bianca gave him before she died- He'd looked everywhere for it. He'd gone to the gym, the outside tennis court when he went to watch Jason play, to Leo's HMM club when he'd gone to ask about their Italian project, in the lunch room, even back to that stupid tree on that small hill.

It was nowhere to be found.

Nico felt like he was going to cry.

He felt like he wanted to punch someone.

So that's why, when he found a dream catcher with black, dark blue, and violet feathers and black, dark blue, and light blue beads hanging outside of his locker, he saw red.

The first thing he did was rip it from his locker, effectively ripping it to pieces, the beads scattering all over the floor. Nico was aware that everyone was looking at him, muttering about how he'd lost it, but he didn't care. He didn't like being played with, he didn't know what this  _secret artisan_ was doing or  _why_  he was doing it, but he wasn't going to play by his rules anymore.

He stomped towards the nearest trash can and dumped the remains into it. He then went back to his locker and yanked it open, taking out his books. He slammed it shut, the sound making everyone nearby jump.

It was only when he was half-way to his Maths classroom that he realized he forgot his calculator. Angry and slightly shame-faced, Nico turned around, heading back to his locker to get it.

He was a few feet away when he caught sight of a certain blond carefully picking up the beads in the hallway.

It was that quiet blond from his Italian class. Nico skidded to a stop.

"You…" The blond's head snapped up at his voice. Pale blue eyes widened in fear.

Nico choked down on his anger. So  _this_  was the person who'd been giving him all those trinkets and charms? Did he realize Nico's sexuality during Italian class and decided to make fun of him? Did he want to show Nico he had leverage over him?

Speechless with rage, the dark-haired teen turned back around and ran.

Fuck that blond kid.

Fuck him.

Fuck everyone.

* * *

Nico couldn't get the blond out of his head the whole day. The four objects he found were starting to mock him and he swore he'd throw away the other three once he got home.

The dark-haired teen worked himself into such a fury that even Leo and Jason kept away from him. They kept shooting him worried looks though but in the end it was only Piper who managed to approach him despite the level of pissed off he was letting out.

"Don't do anything stupid." Piper warned him. "You're overreacting. Even Jason and Leo agreed that maybe  _you_  got it wrong and-"

"Shut up." Nico snapped, looking away, "Mind your own business."

Piper sighed, "Nico-"

"I  _said_  mind your own business."

Piper pursed her lips and walked away.

* * *

Nico cornered the blond in their empty Italian classroom.

The blond had jumped when the door closed with a bang. His pale blue eyes widened when he saw who it was with him.

"They say your name is Will Solace." Nico scowled at the blond who wasn't meeting his eyes. "Tell me, Solace, what does someone like you want with me?"

The blond still wasn't meeting his eyes and it was starting to annoy Nico.

"What? Did you find out I was gay and decided to send me those little…  _projects_?" Nico growled, "Wanted to play a prank?"

The blond looked up, pale blue eyes wide and shook his head, lips pursed.

"Were you mocking me?"

Will shook his head, pale blue eyes narrowed, lips frowning.

"Then you were making fun of me? Thought it'd make you popular if you were making fun of the emo kid? Laughing with everyone else behind my back?"

Will was shaking his head so much, it was a shock that he wasn't dizzy yet.

"Maybe your whole quiet thing is an act, trying to make me let my guard down." Nico's eyes narrowed when Will hesitated in shaking his head.

The dark-haired teen walked forward and the blond plastered himself to the wall, trying to get away, "What the  _hell_  do you want from me? What did I ever do to you?"

Will opened his mouth and closed it again. He cleared his throat, pale blue eyes panicked, "I… I'm not…"

Nico inhaled sharply. He couldn't even make a decent enough excuse. He gritted his teeth. "You're a player, a liar, a prankster. Did someone put you up to this?"

Will shook his head, "No, I…" He dug his hand inside his pocket. Noticing this, Nico yanked it out, wanting Will to focus on him and his anger. But then the action caused Will to drop something and Nico's eyes widened when he saw what fell to the ground.

It was his Mythomagic Hades action figure.

Nico saw Will paled when he bent down to pick it up.

"It's not…" Will began to say but Nico didn't look at him, didn't even speak to him. He gripped the figure tightly. He turned to walk away but Will was breathing heavily and running to him, gripping him by the sleeves, "Nico's it's not-"

It was the wrong move, Nico turned and punched Will right in the face. The blond stumbled to the floor, eyes wide and fearful, he placed a shaking hand to his face.

"You didn't have any right to take it." Nico said quietly, his face was blank with anger. "Don't come near me, don't even dare talk to me, if I see you-" He inhaled deeply, "If I  _ever_  see you-" He shook his head and walked towards the door.

Nico didn't look back, not even when he heard Will's breath hitch.

* * *

"Nico," Piper said from outside his room's door when she barged into his house. "You really should've thought this through."

Nico was looking at the Hades figure, it didn't look right for some reason. He felt disgust in him when he thought that maybe that Will kid had been doing something to it, trying to improve its color-  _distort it_.

"Maybe he was going to give it back to you or maybe he just found it and didn't know it was yours."

No, judging from Will's expression he definitely knew that it was Nico's.

"He knew it was mine and it's been missing for days and he probably wasn't going to give it back. I only have it now because he dropped it." Nico said, blankly.

"You don't know that."

"You don't either."

Piper sighed, "Look Nico, if you talk it out-"

Nico growled, "I'm done talking. To him  _or_  you.  _Leave_ , Piper."

There was silence on the other side of the door before there was an annoyed huff and leaving footsteps. Nico heard the door shut loudly downstairs. He looked at the Hades action figure some more.

There was definitely something different about it.

* * *

Nico found out what it was a few days later when Leo confronted him, a fearful look on his face.

"Nico." He started, fingers twitching to his pocket. He gulped awkwardly. "I think- uh, I think you should apologize to that Solace kid."

At the name, Nico's glare snapped towards the curly-haired teen. "Leo…" He said, voice full of warning.

Leo swallowed nervously but then straightened, inhaling deeply. "There's been a mistake." He exhaled shakily and held up what looked like something black, melted, and charred.

Nico squinted, "What am I supposed to be looking at? Another one of Solace's prank handicrafts?" He growled in annoyance.

Leo shook his head quickly, "Nico…" He started uncertainly, "We found your Hades action figure."

Nico could swear his heart stopped. "What?"

"One of my uh- one of the HMM members had their little brother in, a week back. He, uh, he saw it on the ground and tried to do what we were doing, so without us noticing he probably played with one of the machines." His nose wrinkled. "His sister, Nissa, found it in his room this morning and- well, Nico…" Leo carefully came closer and showed the half-melted bottom of Hades' feet.

_To: Nico  
Fr: Bianca_

"I think…" Leo said awkwardly, "That-that Solace kid, he was there when I was talking to Percy about you losing the action figure. And Percy told me yesterday, that Solace had been asking him details about what it looked like and I think-"

"He- Solace… Will, he…" Nico stuttered.

Leo nodded, "I think the one you took- I think he made that for you. To- To cheer you up."

Nico opened his mouth and closed it, loss consuming him at the thought that Bianca's final gift to him had been charred. But he also felt dread because all this time he was- he'd been wrong.

Oh, God.

"Nico…" Leo said and he couldn't possibly say anything  _worse_  than what he just said. He couldn't possibly tell him anything more  _painful_. "I think Will Solace really did like you."

And that's when Nico remembered all of his friends' speculations and Will's last gift, an exact replica of his most prized possession…

Shit.

* * *

Nico was just thinking (panicking) about what the hell he's going to do to apologize for the greatest screw up in the history of screw ups when he felt something hit him in the head.

He looked down and saw a chain bracelet with a familiar dream catcher trinket attached to it on the floor and he looked up, "What the hell was that-"

But then Nico shut his mouth closed because even though the girl in front of him was brown-haired, there was no mistaking the familiar pale blue eyes.

The girl was clearly seething, blue eyes narrowed in anger. "You're Nico di Angelo?"

"I-"

The girl walked up to him and said, "Pick that up." She said referring to the bracelet. Nico did so hurriedly. "You know," She said, "You're a douchebag."

Nico opened his mouth and the girl gave him a look that said he better think about what to say. He gritted his teeth and then admitted, "I know."

The girl shot him a surprised look but the anger was still in her eyes. She didn't let up. "And you're an idiot."

Nico's hands clenched into fists. "Yes."

"You know what I'm talking about, right?"

He gave a quick nod, "It's about... Will Solace."

The brown-haired teen, Will's sister or some sort of relative, frowned at him, "Do you  _know_  how hard it was for him to admit he liked you?" She said, "And how even harder it was for him to finally do something about it?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Apollo's Crafts club had a month assignment, to make at least three protection trinkets and/or crafts for one person and to give it to them. And he  _gave_  it all to  _you_. _"_  The girl said, poking him in the chest for every word of her last sentence.

Nico decided it was wise to keep quiet, his heart was thudding in his chest at the words the girl was saying.

"We convinced him to be more direct, to make it clear to you what he was doing, so he got the idea of making a flower out of straw that represented what he thought of you. He gave it directly to you, even though you were asleep." She continued her rant. "Do you know how much courage that  _took_?  _You_  of all people should know that."

And he did, he did know. Nico could guess how terrified Will would have been to do all this, to actually go after Nico despite the discrimination people had for those who liked the same gender.

"I-" Nico deflated, "I'm sorry."

The girl frowned, "He won't talk to me anymore and it was harder to get him to talk in the first place. But I'm not an idiot. I saw the hallway scene. I can put two and two together."

Nico fingered the bracelet, frowning down at the familiar looking dream catcher.

"That was attached to the dream catcher he left on your locker. Thankfully, it only got thrown into the trash and you didn't tear it too." Will's relative said, "You know, he was making those charms for a reason. He was going to give the bracelet last, so you could attach all of them to it."

Now that she said that, Nico could see that the bracelet seemed to be designed for his tastes. The dark-haired teen gripped it tightly.

"He likes you… You know that, right?"

Nico frowned, "I know now."

She frowned in response. "The bruise on his cheek," The girl mimed towards her own face, "Did you do that?"

Nico frowned and didn't deny the accusation.

He was more or less surprised by the slap she aimed at his face.

Everyone in the hall was staring and Nico glared at them all until they walked away.

"If you didn't like him, you could have just said no." The girl seemed like she was trying to control her anger, she was breathing heavily, her eyes narrowed to kill. "You didn't have to-"

"No!" Nico said, surprising the girl, "I just- it wasn't because of that." He looked down at the floor, "I was- there was a misunderstanding."

She frowned harder, "And?"

Nico blinked, "And what?" He asked warily.

"Do you like him?"

Nico breathed in sharply, "I- I barely even know him."

"That's not a no."

"It's not a yes either." Nico gritted.

"But you're willing to?"

"Huh?"

"You're willing to get to know him? To go out with him? Hold hands in public, go on dates, get to know each other?" She interrogated.

"I-" Nico looked sideways helplessly. At her unrelenting stare, his shoulders slumped, "I wouldn't- I don't mind."

The girl pursed her lips but nodded sharply, "That would have to be good enough." He looks at Nico up and down and slapped him on the head, making Nico jump in surprise.

"What the hell was that for?"

"He's at room 209-A."

"What?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Will's there."

"Oh… kay." Nico said slowly, "But why did you hit me again?"

The girl growls at him and Nico took a careful step back, "Because you're slow, a douchebag, and an idiot  _and_  you deserve it. Now  _go_  before I change my mind and sic Michael and Lee on you just like they wanted."

Nico paled. Michael and Lee were co-captains of the Apollo and Artemis' Archery club. "I- yeah. Got it…?"

"Kayla." The girl finally introduced herself, "My name's Kayla, I'm Will's cousin."

Nico nodded and the girl- Kayla, finally turned to walk away. But then a few feet away she stopped and marched back towards him. Nico wasn't really surprised anymore by the punch she directed to his shoulder.

"You're a stupid douchebag who doesn't deserve Will at all." Kayla said and for good measure, stomps on his foot and walks away.

Jason, who had been hiding behind one of the school posts, came out, whistled, and gave Nico a comforting pat on the back. "Tough break with the in-laws?"

"Shut up." Nico hissed in pain, trying to pretend it didn't hurt.

* * *

Nico peered through the doors in hesitation. There were a few more of their schoolmates loitering in the classroom. Will was at the back, headphonesoin and head ducked doing something on his notebook.

The dark-haired teen cleared his throat and everyone, except Will, looked up.

"Uh, can you guys get out for a sec." Nico said awkwardly, "I have something to talk about with-" He gestured to the oblivious blond and then sighed, "Please."

Nico received stunned looks. He was known for being impolite, scary, and brunt and he just said  _please_. The people in the classroom slowly began leaving, shooting him suspicious looks and whispering. When the last one finally went out, that's when Will noticed he was almost alone.

"Will." Nico started, staring at wide, pale blue eyes. "Hi."

The blond looked sideways and seeing no one around, he quickly began to clean up his things, stuffing them into his bag hurriedly to leave. Nico frowned.

"Will, no." Nico started to say, reaching out a hand but the blond stood up and stepped back. "Stop, I just-"

But Will shook his head and edged away, almost running towards the door.

Nico watched him leave, dejected.

* * *

That night, Nico curled up around the half-melted Hades figurine Bianca gave him.

Somehow, he felt like he let her down.

* * *

" _I see you finally got yourself together._ " Piper said when she answered his call after three rings. " _So to what do I owe the pleasure? And_ why _should I?_ "

"You were right." Nico admitted.

" _Keep talking and I might even listen to what you're going to ask me for._ "

"Look, I don't care what I have to do, okay?" Nico interrupted the haughty tone in her voice. Piper quieted. "I just- I need your help and I don't care if you mock me or hold it over me for the rest of my life, I-" He inhaled sharply. "I just need to make it up to him, all right? I can't- I know I was wrong so… help me do this." He exhaled, "Please."

There was several seconds of silence and then Piper let out a sigh. " _Okay, it's okay, Nico. What do you need?"_

Nico let out a breath of relief. "I need you to teach me how to carve,"

* * *

It took a week and a few days.

Piper had only given him the basics and materials on wood carving. She'd shown him reliable carving videos in youtube and explained the tools he was supposed to use. He was short in time, so he spent two days being absent trying to get a hang of carving and stayed up late most nights trying to carve something that could be recognized.

Thankfully, the things he chose to carve into the six-inch wide, flat, square board were simple. Except for the flowers, but he tried not to make them too-detailed lest he lose all of his fingers from trying.

Finally, the day he finished the carved art came and so did the day he planned to give it to Will Solace. The final bell rang and Nico scrambled into a run towards Apollo's Crafts clubroom. He sat right outside and waited for all of the members to come out.

An hour later, little by little people began leaving. A lot f the members shot Nico surprised looks, a few gave him glares. Kayla strode out and blatantly stared at him.

"He stays for at least another two hours." Kayla said, "But if he knows you're out here, he would probably sneak out the window." She said crossing her arms. "How long are you prepared to wait, di Angelo?"

The dark-haired teen shrugged, stomach falling at the thought that he may be forced to wait all night if Will really did sneak out the window.

Kayla gave him a sympathetic look, her eyes falling to the carving in his hands. Nico gripped it tighter. She didn't mock him and merely said, "Good choice."

And then Nico was left alone.

* * *

The sky was getting dark and it has been nearly four hours. If Nico was doubtful about Will escaping through the window an hour ago, well, now he knew for sure that he'd gone home.

The dark-haired teen stood up, stretching his sore muscles. He turned to the closed door of the Apollo's Crafts clubroom and slid it open.

It was dark and no one was inside.

Someone probably let Will know that Nico was outside waiting.

Nico sighed and went in, turning on the lights. He looked around at the different crafts set up around the room and drifted to the back table. The name Will was carved on the side.

Nico frowned down at the table and his fingers shook as he traced the edges of his own carving. His fingers were covered in bandages from his hurry in trying to be decent at carving. Maybe, in the end, all his efforts were useless.

The dark-haired teen placed the carving on top of Will's desk.

Maybe Will would see it tomorrow or maybe someone would throw it out, thinking it was just a failed carving, as though it didn't take Nico a week of late nights of gouging and cuts to finish it.

Nico wondered why he even bothered trying. He always messed up, even when apologizing.

There was a small intake of breath from behind Nico and the teen turned around defensively, wondering if he was going to get suspended for being at the school so late.

But to his surprise, and utter anxiousness, it was Will dressed in a baggy sweater and wearing glasses, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You're still here…" Will said, his quiet voice easily reaching Nico because of the silence.

Nico flushed and shrugged, looking away.

Will's eyebrows were furrowed, "I didn't think- but Kayla said you'd still be here. I had to- had to check." The blond entered the classroom warily. There was still a fading bruise on his cheek and this time it was Nico who was stepping back, trying to blend into the walls or something, taking hold of the table.

His movements drew Will's eyes to the bandages on his hands and to his disbelief, the blond was making his way towards him, grabbing them.

His blue eyes looked at Nico's indicating towards the bandages.

"It's nothing." Nico said, looking away. He tugged his hands out of Will's grip and was about to say something about his carving but the blond had flinched when he'd tugged his hands. So Nico said instead, "I should go." H knows when he's not wanted at the very least.

But Will was standing in front of him and wouldn't let him pass. Nico didn't want any unnecessary touching, especially since Will kept flinching even at the slightest movement as though he expected Nico to punch him again.

Nico's shoulders slumped.

"You didn't-" Will said quietly. "Why are you still here?"

"It doesn't matter." Nico said just as quietly. "I'm sorry for being… here."

"Five hours." Will said softly, pale blue eyes downcast. Nico just shook his head and excused himself to leave. The blond stepped aside.

Nico was almost by the door before he heard Will say, "Nico, wait."

The dark-haired teen turned around. His heart caught in his throat when he saw Will carefully holding the carving he'd forgotten on his desk. His pale blue eyes were wide with wonder and… hope?

"This is…" Will's eyes narrowed, "You… made this?"

Nico didn't answer and just turned his gaze downwards.

Will traced the simple carving of the asclepius wand and heather in the background.

"It's heather." Nico finally said, "It means solitude, good luck, protection from danger…" He hesitated, "And admiration and beauty." He flushed.

Pale blue eyes were bright as they looked at Nico's dark brown ones.

"And," Nico cleared his throat, "I know you like Apollo's myth and the wand symbolizes medicine and Apollo is the god of medicine so…"

Will's grip on the carving was tighter. "Oh." Was the only thing he seemed able to say.

"And I-" Nico started, breathing in deeply, "I'm sorry. I'm so-" He looked down. "Sorry."

Silence.

"Thank you." Will said and when Nico next looked up, there was a soft smile on his face. "And it's okay, I forgive you. I know- I know it was a misunderstanding. Kayla," He blushed, "She told me what you said… that you… misunderstood."

Nico nodded numbly, because the last thing he expected was Kayla, apparently, being on his side and actually explaining things to Will.

"And I'm sorry." The blond said, "About your Hades figurine. The melding club is right next door and I- uhm, I heard about your Hades figure being melted by a kid." Will frowned, "I'm sorry."

At the mention of the toy, Nico felt his heart squeeze once again at the loss and he closed his eyes against the feeling. "It's okay. I'll- I'll get over it." And then he adds, "Besides, someone gave me something equally as good as it." Nico smiled a bit, "It may not be the one my sister gave to me but- at least it would help me remember how it looked like before."

Will looked up in surprise.

Nico flushed "And uhm, about the uh, things you left for me… the pentacle and everything else-"

"It's okay." Will said hurriedly, "You had the right to throw them away I-"

"No, no- I- I kept them." Nico held up the chained bracelet but this time it was filled with the four trinkets Will gave him. The cross, pentacle, flower, and the mini dream catcher. The blond looked like he might hyperventilate at the sight of them. "And, if it's okay- I want to wear them… Unless you want them back."

"You're not-" Will swallowed and his eyes were oddly bright.

"I'm not joking." Nico said firmly, "I'm- They're wonderfully made. And if you think I'm still worth- if you think that I'm still allowed to have them then, I'll wear the bracelet."

"I-" Will nodded, "Yeah, they were- they were for you." He cleared his throat, "I made them for you."

Nico's heart skipped and he protectively held the bracelet closer, "Thank you." He clasped it around his wrist. And for a moment, there was silence between them.

Then Nico took another deep breath, "And Will, if- uh, when we move on from this… Can I ask you out or- or something?" He flushed.

The night was definitely full of surprises for Will. The blond stared at Nico for a long while, making him fidget before finally the blond laughed, his laughter full of relief and joy. It made something flutter in Nico's stomach.

"God, Nico…" Will said breathlessly, smiling brightly at him. "Weren't the charms enough of a clue?"

The dark-haired teen gave him a small smile, although, his stomach was fluttering nervously. "I just don't want anymore misunderstandings."

Will stepped up towards him, his hands held out and Nico took them carefully. The blond traced the bandages on his fingers, "Yes, you can ask me." Pale blue eyes twinkled, "And I hope you ask me soon."

Nico sighed in relief and in a bout of courage, he gently touched his forehead to Will's. Pale blue met dark brown eyes. "Maybe sooner than you think."

Will gave him a bright smile in reply.

**Author's Note:**

>  **My reaction after writing it:** Well that turned dramatic.
> 
> [Cloisonne cross looks like this](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_393848556_00-1.0x0/cloisonne-necklace-cross-plus-glass-necklace.jpg) (except  
>  with black beads)
> 
>  
> 
> [Pentacle](http://symboldictionary.net/?p=378)
> 
>  
> 
> [Dream catcher](http://pre01.deviantart.net/cb55/th/pre/i/2012/240/b/f/large_black_and_blue_dream_catcher_by_xsaraphanelia-d5crrhn.png)
> 
>  
> 
> [Flower meanings](http://abeautifulbouquet.com/flower-power/the-meaning-of-flowers/)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Ascelpius wand](http://www.ancient-symbols.com/greek_symbols.html%20meo%EF%BF%BD%EF%BF%BD>%EF%BF%BD%EF%BF%BD%EF%BF%BD)
> 
>  
> 
> If you like it, then come and view my [tumblr](http://emrysblu.tumblr.com) for more solangelo works!


End file.
